Rain Bow
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: ketika hujan turun, pasti pelangi akan datang. WARNING : OOC, Perlu Bimbingan


DESCLAIMER: NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA GUA

WARNING: OOC,MASIH GEMBEL, NGGA JELAS, NGGA BAKAT

Ini cerita yang author bikin waktu masih kelas 7, pas lagi beres beres rumah tiba-tiba nemu buku isinya ginian, pemerannya sih diganti semua. yah jadilah seperti ini.

SILAHKAN READ MINNA-SAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA

* * *

"Bisa tolong antar aku ke alamat ini?" ujar Hinata seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas kusut yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. supir taksi itu mengangguk kemudian memacu kendaraannya menembus kesibukan kota Tokyo malam itu

'Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan sampai di Tokyo malam ini. rasanya baru tadi aku berdiri di beranda kamarku memandang hujan bulan Juni. Bagaimana aku bisa senekat ini? hanya karena hal itu aku pergi meninggalkan new york untuk mencari seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya'

.

.

"Hanabi, ayo temani mama pergi ke acara TOP AWARDS"

Hanabi yang saat itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun teman baiknya terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya. ia menoleh menatap ibunya lalu kembali mematut dirinya di cermin

"Hanabi, apa kau tidak dengar apa yang mama katakan? cepat ganti bajumu lalu temani mama" ibunya menatap hanabi sebentar lalu berkata "Baju apa yang kau kenakan? mama kan sudah pernah bilang jangan pakai baju seperti itu lagi!"

Hanabi berbalik lalu menatap ibunya "Sekarang kau peduli padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"sudahlah lupakan saja. aku tidak akan pergi denganmu. lagipula aku sudah punya janji dengan teman-temanku" balas Hanabi seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Hanabi! kembali kesini sekarang juga! aku sedang bicara padamu!" teriak ibunya

"kau pergi saja dengan salah satu modelmu itu. biasanya juga begitu kan? mengapa baru sekarang kau mengajakku? bukankah kau tidak ingin publik tau kalau kau memiliki anak? bukankah dengan mengajakku itu sama saja dengan membongkar rahasia yang telah kau tutupi selama ini?dengan begitu reputasimu akan jatuh, bukan itu yang kau inginkan kan? jadi pergi saja dengan Kakashi atau siapapun itu aku tidak peduli! lebih baik aku tinggal bersama ayah!"

PLAK!

Tangan ibunya mendarat dengan keras di pipi Hanabi

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi kepada mama"

Hanabi lalu berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. ia menangis di kamarnya. Ibunya telah berubah pikirnya

'andaikan lelaki itu tidak datang, ayah pasti masih ada disini dan kehidupanku tidak akan seperti ini'

.

.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah restauran

"apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"ya, ini alamat yang kau tunjukan padaku tadi"

"Baiklah, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar?"

Hinata lalu turun dari taksi sambil membawa tas tangannya. ia menatap restaurant itu. Restaurant itu bergaya itali dengan dekorasi yang mewah. diatas pintu masuknya terdapat papan Kayu bertuliskan "Numero Uno"

lama ia menatap restaurant itu 'Restaurant? kukira alamat ini akan membawaku ke sebuah rumah' pikir Hinata 'mungkin alamat ini salah. lagipula inikan sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu'  
Dengan putus asa ia kembali ke taksi. tiba-tiba...

BZET

seseorang menyambar tas yang dipegang olehnya. spontan ia teriak "COPEET!"  
sang supir taksi yang mendengar Hal itu langsung mengejar sang pencopet bersama dengan Hinata

"Hei kembalikan tasku! dasar kau!" Tanpa sadar Hinata memaki si pencopet itu dalam bahasa inggris

Setelah beberapa saat mengejar, mereka kehilangan jejak si pencopet. putus asa dan lelah, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke taksi

Supir taksi yang cemas itu lalu bertanya pada Hinata "nona, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

"Oh ya, aku baik baik saja" Hinata tersenyum lemah kepada supir taksi itu

'Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? yang tersisa hanyalah baju dan uang di kantungku yang tidak seberapa. aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang ke New York. Oh iya! aku ingat ayah pernah memberitahuku kalau ada pamanku yang tinggal disini. tapi aku tak punya alamatnya. namanya pun aku tidak ingat. oh kami-sama mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku?'

"maaf nona, apakah kau akan membayar taksi ini?"

Hinata yang sedang asyik berpikir tersentak kaget

"maaf saya tidak bermaksud lancang apalagi setelah kejadian tadi, tapi..."

"tidak apa-apa saya mengerti. saya akan membayar taksi ini" ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan uang terakhir dan satu satunya yang ia punya. setelah membayar taksi tersebut ia lalu mengambil tas nya yang berisi baju. tak lama kemudian taksi itu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri

'apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?' pikirnya sekali lagi

Ia memandang jalanan di hadapannya. daerah itu sepi sekali. hanya ada satu dua mobil lalu lalang disitu dan tak ada pejalan kaki

'tempat macam apa ini? kenapa sepi sekali?'

Tiba tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah pamflet.

"Festival Bulan Purnama" Begitu yang tertera dipamflet tersebut. 'Acara itu diadakan malam ini. Pantas saja jalanan disini sepi. Semua orang pasti berada di festival itu sekarang'

"Aaargh menyebalkan!" karena kesal Hinata berteriak teriak di depan Restaurant itu untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berkata

"Hei, siapa itu yang berteriak teriak malam-malam begini?!"

Hinata menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang umurnya kira kira tidak jauh berbeda dari Hinata. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja dan celemek. Sepertinya itu seragam kerja, pikir Hinata

"Apa yang kau lakukan berteriak teriak seperti itu?" kata pemuda itu sekali lagi

"ini namanya sedang kesal tau! Lagipula apa urusanmu jika aku berteriak seperti tadi?"

"Aku bekerja di restoran ini. Jadi aku berhak menyuruhmu diam" sebelum sempat Hinata membalas, pemuda itu berkata lagi "siapa kau? Sepertinya kau bukan orang jepang. Meskipun bahasa jepangmu lancar tapi logatmu aneh"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau logatku aneh?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada sewot

"ah sudahlah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku baru sampai dari New york, dan beberapa menit yang lalu tasku yang berisi dompet, hp, dan yang lainnya dicopet orang." ia berkata dengan nada sedih

"kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanya pemuda itu

Hinata menggeleng

"kau punya seseorang untuk dihubungi?"

"Seingatku aku punya paman tapi..."

"Kau masih punya uang?" sela pemuda itu

Hinata merogoh kantong celana jeansnya. Ia menunjukkan sisa uang yang ia punya.

"Beli sekotak bento pun kau tidak akan mampu dengan uang segitu" ujar pemuda itu sambil tertawa. Dengan kesal Hinata memasukkan kembali uangnya ke kantong. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik menuju restoran meninggalkannya

'hah?! Apa apaan lelaki ini?! Bukannya menolongku malah Meninggalkanku'

"Heh! Lelaki macam apa kau ini?! Meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian di tengah malam. Kalau terjadi apa apa denganku kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Pemuda itu terus saja jalan menuju restoran tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"he...hei! Kau tidak serius meninggalkanku sendirian kan?!' ucap hinata sedikit memohon. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap tidak menoleh, hanya melambaikan tangan dari balik punggungnya lalu ia masuk kedalam restoran tersebut

Hinata yang masih kaget atas perlakuan pemuda tadi terhadapnya lalu terduduk lemas di depan restaurant

'aku tak percaya, belum pernah ada yang berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Dasar lelaki kurang ajar! Lihat saja nanti, pasti akan kubalas!'

Dia duduk tanpa tau apa yang dia kerjakan dan apa yang akan dia kerjakan. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanya tulang punggung yang ingin segera diistirahatkan. Perlahan-lahan ia merosot di posisi awalnya. Meletakkan kepala di atas tas pakaiannya dan tak terasa matanya terpejam dan membawanya ke malam dingin yang menggigit kulit.

* * *

**AN: **jadi begini minna-san. Author ngga tau cerita ini bakal nyangsang kemana. Tapi jalan cerita mentahannya sih ada di buku yang author temuin. Yang bikin author kesel tuh sebenernya cerita ini udah selesai, tapi kan kepisah pisah mana mungkin satu buku muat (dulu author masih pake buku tulis, nyatet manual. Sekarang masih gitu sih tapi sekarang kan udah ketampung di fanfiction) dan buku yang laen ilang. Yang author temuin tuh bener bener buku mentahan yang ada di ingatan author juga udah samar samar, jadi mungkin cerita selanjutnya bakal agak lama karena kepotong US dan rupa rupa. Kalo ada yang mau ngusulin ceritanya monggo review soalnya masih bingung sama pairingnya. Authornya jadi curcol gini kan elah. ayo di review minna-san biar author dapet ide


End file.
